Doraemon
Doraemon, the titular character, is the deuteragonist of the tv series. He is a cat-like robot created by the Matsushiba robot company, and is sent back in time to aid Nobita by Sewashi, Nobita's great-great-grandson. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. Doraemon originally had ears but they were bitten off by a robotic mouse in the 22nd century. He's voiced by Mona Marshall who also voiced Izzy Izumi from the Digimon Adventure series, Terriermon from Digimon Tamers, Terriermon from Digimon: The Movie, Toboe from Wolf's Rain, and Konekomaru Miwa from Blue Exorcist. Personality As a result of having his ears bitten of by a robotic mouse, he developed a morbid fear of mice despite being a robotic cat, because he was suffering musophobia. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items. Still, Doraemon is very friendly and intelligent, not to mention long-suffering because of Nobita's antics. Appearance Doraemon's physical appearance changed as the manga progressed. At first, he was predominantly blue, with a blue tail, a white stomach, and flesh-coloured hands and feet. He also stooped, and had a body much larger than his head. In later issues, he sported a smaller body, white hands and feet, and a red tail—the appearance most identify him with today. History In "The Doraemons" story arc (and the 2112: The Birth of Doraemon short film), it is revealed that Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. After getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse, he slipped into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labeled "sadness". As he wept, the yellow color washed off and his voice changed due to the potion. Doraemon weighs 129.3 kg (285 lb) and measures at 129.3 cm (4 ft 3 in) tall. He is able to run at 129.3 km/h (80.3 mph) when scared and jump 129.3 cm (4.242 ft) when threatened. His maximum power is flip. His waist, head, and chest circumference are all 129.3 cm. His feet is 129.3 mm in diameter. He was manufactured on 3 September 2112 at the Matsushiba Robot Factory. Doraemon is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features (ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling bell) malfunctioned after production. One can turn Doraemon off by pulling his balloon tail. Due to this malfunction, Doraemon did poorly at the robot's school and during the final presentation show, he performed badly and nobody wanted to hire him, until baby Sewaishi pushed the button. His parents were a bit reluctant, but since Sewashi liked him, they hired Doraemon, and he took care of him until Sewaishi himself sent him to the past to take care of Nobita (2112: The Birth of Doraemon). Despite this, Doraemon shows lot of intelligence and common sense. He has a major crush on a street cat named Mii Chan. Doraemon's favourite food is dorayaki, a Japanese treat filled with red bean paste. Speculations led to dorayaki being the origin of his name. However, it was revealed in one of the manga chapters that his name originates from the Japanese word nora neko for "stray cat", and the ''-emon'' ending which is part of traditional Japanese names, as seen also in, for example, Ishikawa Goemon. In the 2007 birthday episode, 'MS-903' is called Doraemon by the factory owner where Doraemon is produced. Doraemon usually uses the phrase "nanoda". Doraemon's birthday is on the 3rd of September 2112, making him a "Virgo". Gallery Transformation Headband 3.png Doraemon & Mari-Marui (1).jpg G3326front.jpg|Doreamon as he appears on the front cover of the Japanese version of his eponymous franchise on Sega Game Gear Snapshot20090116214907.jpg Efdb.png Doraemon.png Doraemon_-_Manga.png 4-164-049.jpg Notimpressed.jpg Doraemon_(2002).png Doraemon_2005.png Doraemon_2D.png Doraemon_-_CGI.png Doraemonmanga.png Doraemoncard.jpg Doraemon_2005.jpg doraemon and nobita in blue screen.jpg Doraemon render.png Category:Titular Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Wrathful Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Siblings Category:Mischievous Category:Magic Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Time-Travellers Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Unwanted Category:Genius Category:Heroic Creation Category:Speedsters Category:Heroic Creator Category:The Icon Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Cowboys Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Lazy Category:Fighter Category:Genderless Category:Book Heroes Category:Optimists